Touchy
by Charles Magen
Summary: David and his friends set out to find others like him. But when the agency shut downs because of killings, and with Scottie in the hospital, what will they do to save their friend and not get caught still working?


**Hello, so this is my first story, wrote it myself, and i would like to know what you guys think, this is only the first chapter so tell me if you want more, thanks for reading.**

**Characters are my friends non made up**

Preface:

The lightning bolt of Zeus, the flame of Heidi, the tooth of Dracula, the claw Lycaon, the eye of Delphi, the staff of Poseidon, and many more items. Have you ever wondered where they went? Some say they have been buried, lost in a cavern way underground. But the truth is they have been found. Or should I say they found someone. These items are sorta like an animal or a leach. They attach their selves to these people and they only work for them. When these people pass or are killed, they disappear back to their resting place, until they find another loyal person, or they are found.

Chapter 1: A New Recruit

I, David Garrett, have been working at the agency for over a year now and I still haven't grasped my item. When I was 13 I was in-trusted with the flame of Heidi, and the agency found me when fires kept starting at my school. The police came to talk about their job, and when I went to the bathroom I got nabbed. I woke up in a dark room where they explained everything. They took me in a truck to the agency, where I was voted the leader, since I was the only 1... But nearly a year later their was rain for nearly 3 weeks straight, with no clouds in the next city over. So they sent me in and I found the kid who had Poseidon's staff. He joined the agency as my partner, Agent Scottie Hoek.

I pushed the big red button on the wall marked 'do not push', but that warning wasn't for me, because i knew what I was doing, sorta... I drew my hand back and let the energy flow to the palm of my hand. My body got slightly colder as the flame appeared in a ball on my hand. I closed my eyes and let the ball grow bigger as I listened for the slightest movement. I could hear the gears moving and randomizing themselves. Then it sprang, it through my arm back an inch for extra momentum, and then I opened my eyes and threw my hand forward and nailed the target right in the bulls eye. I smiled in victory as my body warmed itself up again.

"David!" Scottie shouted, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the target range!" I shouted back. He walked in and examined the board.

"Nice shot. But I'm better." he bragged.

"You've had your powers for 1 month! You didn t even know what you were doing for 3 weeks! I'd like to see you have a better shot. Shall i get you a glass of water so you have something to fire?" I asked mockingly.

"No, I still wanna practice using water from my body like you can use the heat from your body to make fire" he said turning toward the the button.

"Well practice over there, I have work to do." I said while pulling out my chair at the computer. I went to google and typed in 'Staff of Poseidon'. Picture, picture, Percy Jackson, actor, picture, end of search. I went back up and typed in 'Flame of Heidi'. Picture, lighter, Percy Jackson, actor, Olympic torch in a cave... That could be it, I'll have to look into it some more, I scrolled back up to the top, I was about to log into Facebook but a little gun showed up and a target, the gun loaded it self and shot the target, a bell went off and a computer voice said "You've got Mail". I clicked on it. In my inbox there was an email with a location and a quick summary: A house that has been struck by lightning 19 times in the past week. Happened to their old house 3 weeks ago, they moved and it continues, we have kept it from the media. The capsule at your door will have what you will need for this extraction go quick.

"Scottie grab your keys and meet me in the front room!" I shouted to him knowing he would surely here me over the protection of the reinforced walls of the range. I shut down the computer and ran to my room and grabbed my keys, we weren't old enough to drive, so the agency gave us bikes so we can weave through traffic and out run the police, but all we have to do is push the cop button on our bikes and the police will stop following us from a false tip.

I ran to the front room. We live in an old fire house with like 20 basements added on. The front room was a circular room with 10 doors evenly spaced around the room, each door was made of reinforced steel. Between each door their were control panels with 2 screens in each panel about 5 inches from the door, key boards underneath and a bunch of levers, switches, buttons, dials and other stuff. I've barely learned half of it since I've been here.

from the outside going in there was a step going down all around the inner part of the room, their were couches surrounding the the main controls. 3 feet in front of each couch there were fire poles leading down from the upper floor. In the exact center of the room, about 5 feet in diameter a glass tube going from the roof to the basement floor. Only in the front room was there a solid wood control panel. Except this panel had no screens, buttons, dials, or switches.

I walked over and kicked the bottom of the panel, and a foot pedal folded out of the place I kicked. I pushed on the top of the panel and a board flipped out with switches on it. I flipped a switch on the panel and a clear tub popped out of the ground next to me. I swung my hand through the air and caught a metal capsule that popped out of it. Scottie came in the room and flipped his control panel out and flipped his switch. He grabbed his tube fumbling with it as it popped out. I laughed and opened it.

Inside was a full rubber suit with rubber gloves and rubber boots, a map, some house keys, a credit card, and a lighter. Scottie got the same thing except he got a bottle of water instead of a lighter.

He looked at me and asked, "Care to explain?"

I just laughed and said, "I'll explain later." I put the metal capsule back in the tube and flipped the switch again, it sank back into the floor, and the panel flipped back into the wood. I stepped on the pedal and the carpet pulled back, a glass tube coming up through the other glass tube and stopping at the top of the wood. A pair of stairs started rising up through the hole in the floor to the tube. The door opened and I stepped in. Scottie walked in after me and hit the switch to the garage.

The elevator flew us to the garage, and Scottie fell to the floor while I was straining to stay standing. Once we reached the garage Scottie stood up and walked out, and I followed. The garage was huge, but it only had 2 bikes in it, a fire-red bike and a water-blue. 2 guesses who they belong to. We ran to the bathroom and changed into our rubber suits putting our uniforms back over these rubber ones. I walked over to my bike and took a seat and put the keys in. Scottie was still hesitant on his bike since I've only taken him out a few times riding. I kicked the button on the lower part of my bike and the garage opened up to a side walk with the American flag to a road. I gunned it out of there forgetting about Scottie as I wove through traffic towards the address that was in the email. I realized Scottie wasn't following me so I slowed down until he caught up. I motioned a phone with my fingers and Scottie pushed a button on his helmet. I reached over and pushed the same button on my helmet.

"Hey Scottie!" I shouted at him.

"Ow! Dude you know I can hear you just fine when you talk." He replied, swerving a little.

"Ya, but that's not as fun! Okay here's what we re doing. Lightning has been striking the same house for weeks, but this family only moved in a little while ago, and this happened at their old house too." I said watching Scottie weaving through traffic trying not to hit any one.

"What if they just have some metal thing in their attic and the lightning is attracted to it?" Scottie said, speeding up to make a gap that was closing.

"There was no storm." I said, gunning it, hoping he got the message. He quit talking and followed me, speeding up when I did never slowing down until we got there.

we pulled into a neighborhood with a bunch of other houses, none never looking exactly the same. I found the house and pulled in the drive way. The house was a normal looking house, yellow paneling, grey shingle roof. The path that led to the front door had flowers along the side. I parked my bike on the side of the road, Scottie pulled up behind me and flipped his kickstand down. He tried stepping over the side of the bike trying to hop off and he fell flat on his face. I laughed walking up to the door. I waited for him to get to the door before I knocked, once I had they opened the door about 13 seconds later. A women opened the door, the women had short black hair, she was a bit taller than me, I would say about 6'1", and was wearing a pink shirt with Jean shorts.

"hello ma'am" I said smiling warmly. "we are students at Culver high school. We are top students in our science class and we are here to help you with these lightning problem that keep striking your house. Would it be okay if we came in? Searched around the house and talked to everyone?"

"sure!" she said smiling and moving to the side so we could come in. "I'm glad they finally sent someone to come look at our house, but don't you think your a little young? No offense though."

"I completely understand ma'am" I said laughing,"but I assure you, you, your family, and your house are in save hands. Now do you mind if we check your attic? See if their is any conductive metal that may be the cause?"

"sure, the entrance is in the garage, follow me." she said leading us into the garage.

"I thought it was someone with powers like us." Scottie said looking confused. "why are we checking the attic if we can just grab them and go?"

"cuz we don't know If it is, you might have been right that it's metal and if it is, then we can tell them and leave." I said following behind the lady leading us into the garage.

"it might be dark in there" she said pulling down a ladder that led into the attic. I walked up into the attic, Scottie following behind me. It was dark, too dark to see. I snapped my fingers and a small flame suspended In my hand, it lit up the entire attic very nicely. But I had to keep my hand up and the flame going, so I couldn't look. It was okay because I had no clue what I was looking for anyway.

"hey Scottie I don't know what in looking for, I'll think of some questions and you look for some kind of big metal thing, okay?" I said turning on circles trying to see if anything stood out plainly.  
>Scottie searched around for over an hour, I thought of some questions and helped look every once and a while. The lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Cullings, checked in on us every once and a while.<p>

"there is nothing up here that can conduct lightning over and over here like that! The most metal up here are some of these picture frames" Scottie said putting the last box back in it's place.

"alright, it looks like it's time to interview the family" I said putting out the flame and heading toward the ladder. "excuse me , we couldn't find anything in the attic so I was wonder if we could interview your family?"

"yeah sure," she said pointing at a room,"you can use that room, I'll get everyone rounded up in the living room, just tell us when you need us." Scottie and I walked into the room, it was a small room, a couch the folded out into a bed, a TV, and some dressers. I pulled a laptop from my bag and plugged it into the TV. i started loading files and running them through the TV.

Scottie dim the lights, i said and started playing some weird pictures on the screen. and hook this up to the door i gave him a fabric pouch with wires surrounding the outside, i plugged the wireless receiver into my computer. Scottie open the door and touch the other side of the handle.

As soon as he touched the knob my computer screen turned completely black and started flashing white, then a text came up saying Kalkoline detected . it kept repeating until i typed in a lengthy code. Scottie looked at me as my fingers flew across the keyboard touching multiple keys after another.

how on earth do you remember that? he asked looking amazed.

Well the code is my name written 27 times with some numbers in there that are the same as my name, so a is one b is two and so on. i said laughing

oh... he said still confused.

i laughed, go out there and grab someone, pick someone young, that s a better guess of who it is. oh an let them open the door i said loading the audio and picture files. He came back in with a young boy, he was too young, and he had no traces of Kalkoline in him. I opened a file with a bunch of just random questions on it, sorta like an interview but with questions that pertained to the lightning situation.

Hello young man, i said smiling at him. He backed away with some fear in his eyes, he seemed scared. if you would just sit on the couch over there i have a few questions for you i said pointing at the couch in the corner. Scottie closed the door and came over and stood next to me looking at the document i had open on my computer. so what is your name? i asked him readying my fingers for his name.

Max he said staring at the wall, he was really shy, hopefully he would warm up to us.

well max were going to ask you some questions, are you okay with answering them? i asked typing his name.

sure he said relaxing a little resting his back on the couch.

well how old are you max? i asked skipping through easy questions so we can finish this quickly. we talked for about 20 minutes, i showed him pictures and played sounds, he couldn't recognize any of them, which was good because he wasn't the one we were looking for. we interview everyone else for about 20 minutes for each person. this was getting no where.

Well this isn't working. Scottie said plopping down on the couch.

hey Scottie give me your phone. i said shutting my computer.

why? he asked giving it to me.

I'm going to call ghost busters, its not metal and if it is someone its certainly not one of them out there. i said putting my computer back in my bag. just then there was a knock on the door then it opened and Mrs. Cullings walked in.

I don't mean to interrupt by my daughter just got home, she goes to a private school that runs all year, i told her what was going on and she agreed to an interview shes ready when you guys are. she left the room leaving us shocked, it was her, she was the one, she was the controller of lighting, the bolt of Zeus had chosen her, or at least we hoped... Scottie went out there and grabbed her, i set everything back up as quickly as i can. she came through the door, she had lite brown hair, was about 5 6, and she looked to be about our age. She walked over and sat on the couch, Scottie walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder,i snapped out of it and looked back at my computer, heavy traces of Kalkoline were detected. i typed in the code and started asking some questions

So uh.. What is your name? i asked reloading the document and PowerPoint and audio track.

Samantha, but you can call me Sam. she said taking off her coat and hanging it in the closet, obviously this was her room.

Well hello Sam my name is David, and this is Scottie. i said pointing at Scottie, he smiled at her and looked back at the computer and asked the next question.

how old are you? he asked looking back at her.

14, almost 15 though. she said relaxing back on the couch.

okay we have some pictures that we would like you to look at tell us what you feel when you see these. i said loading the images. the images started flashing through the TV screen me and Scottie had to look away so we wouldn't lose control. these picture trigger a part in our brains that would let us control our powers, but could be bad if we looked at them again already having some control of our powers. she started holding her head, i quickly downed the pictures and she sat back up like nothing happen. that was a little strange... i loaded up the audio clips and started playing them, these were just simple clips that you hear only if you have a trace of Kalkoline in your body. her hands flew to her head and she was twitching. this was to be expected but then she just stopped.

Her hands flew at us and she screamed. STOP! in the blink of an eye lightning was flying from her hands at me and Scottie's chest, Scottie went to go jump out of the way, i flailed my arms in the air drawing the heat and energy from my body pushing the flames from my hand out trying to stop the bolt of lightning, it continued on its path slicing right through my flames disapating as the lightning continued through the air and hit Scottie in the back and me right in the chest, everything went black and i fell backwards. i was out before i hit the ground.

**Thank you for reading chapter one! would you like more? leave a comment! **


End file.
